Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend
by MythMaker258
Summary: I was dying in that locker when I met her. She was so beautiful and powerful, and she wanted to help me, make me strong. So I let her in, let her change me and help me. Maybe all Emmas aren't all bitches. (Wolverine and the X-Men/Worm crossover) (M just to be safe)


**Hi, guys! So I'm writing this fic just to get it out of the way. The idea just came to me randomly and I thought, "hey, why not?" So here you have it, a Wolverine and the X-Men/Worm crossover fic. Enjoy.**

Emma Frost was not having a nice day. After being betrayed by her comrades in the Inner Circle, she was powerless in stopping the Phoenix Force from being unleashed. Luckily, Logan had freed her and she was able to contain the cosmic-psychic entity inside her before it reached its original Jean Grey. Unfortunately, Frost could feel the power of the Phoenix Force's power overloading her body. She looked down and gasped as cracks began to form from her diamond body.

'I'm not going to last,' Frost realized. 'I… have… to release it into the atmosphere.'

Frost looked back at her friends, her team. The people she betrayed. Most of the X-Men were knocked out, taken out by the Phoenix Force. Bobby, Hank, Kitty, Storm. Frost only hopes that those still conscious can keep them safe. Then there's Logan, the man who gave her a second chance. Frost knows it was probably just to save the future but still, she hoped the best for him. Then there's Jean. Frost didn't exactly like Jean. How Scott would always obsess for her, how he would throw everything away just for her. However, Frost did regret dragging her into this mess. Finally, Scott. Scott. She's slightly glad about what's going to happen. If she saw Scott with Jean, so happy without her… It would kill her. Still, Frost wanted him, loved him. But…

"Scott," Frost said, sadly, as light began shining out of the growing cracks of her diamond body. "Forgive me."

And then, in an explosion of light and flames, Emma Frost was no more. The Phoenix Force was sent flying into the sky, released and dying out in the atmosphere. However, it was a spiteful creature. With its dying breath, it looked into the multiverse, searching for a world to sentence its killer. It found one.

 _Scene Break_

'A body. A body. I need a body.'

Emma Frost was currently in the astral plane, her mind slowly dying and fading away without a body. She now understood why the Shadow King was so desperate for a host. Dying in the astral plane was torture. Normally, it would be simple to possess a body. However, Frost couldn't do this for two reasons. One, it was against her moral code; all that hero work with the X-Men left Frost with a slight case of altruism. Damn moral code. The second, the Phoenix Force had placed a condition on who she could possess: it could only be a willing host. And who would allow a parasite to control them.

'This is pointless,' Frost thought. 'I'll never find a-'

'Help me… Someone, help me.'

Frost heard a tiny thought, a small voice, calling in the distance. With great speed, the fallen X-Man rushed to the source, a small locker in a local high school. Frost looked into the locker to gain a disgusted look. Inside was a trapped girl, no older than fifteen, and biological waste: used tampons and other nasty gunk. The girl looked like she was barely hanging on.

'Please,' the girl thought. 'Please someone save me.'

Emma Frost knew what she had to do.

 _Scene Break_

Taylor was dying. Or at least she felt like it. After a year and a half of bullying, Taylor felt like she was finally broken. But, why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why did her mother have to die? Why did her best friend suddenly hate her? Why could people stuff a girl into a locker filled with the most disgusting swill and be okay with it?

She couldn't call out for help anymore. The poor girl didn't have the strength anymore, her throat had already gone hoarse. All Taylor could do was cry, unable to move or scream as both the stench fills her and her slowly losing consciousness.

'Why won't anyone help me?' she thought.

'I'll help you.'

Eye opening wide, Taylor struggled to look through the tiny whole in her locker, trying to find the owner of the voice.

'You can't see me,' the voice said. 'Now I can't free you by myself but if you allow me to rest in your mind, I can help you call for help.'

Rest in her mind. Who was this person? The voice was female no person was in sight. Was she invisible? But what power could let her unable to help Taylor? Maybe Taylor had finally gone insane… Either way, she had nothing to lose.

"I- I let you…" Taylor croaked weakly, hardly audible.

Suddenly, Taylor felt a sensation, as if her head was being ripped open. She tried to scream but she still didn't have the strength. Taylor felt a strange sensation, and her body seemed to change. With newfound strength, she kicked the door down and fell to the ground. As she was falling, Taylor felt strange. There was no pain, no fear, no hurting. She felt invincible. Of course as she collapsed on the ground, the sensation overtook her body and she looked at her fingers. Diamond. Pure diamond. Taylor watched in shock as her body transformed back into human flesh.

That was the finisher. With that, Taylor fainted but not before thinking one last thought. One that was sent all across town, waking everyone up.

'Help me.'

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed that. Now I'm gonna answer some questions you guys might have.**

 **The reason I chose Emma Frost to help Taylor was for a variety of reasons. The first was that I loved the TV series Wolverine and the X-Men when I was little and Emma Frost was my favorite. So imagine my shock when she died on screen. And there was no second season to do superhero bullshit and resurrect her. The second reason is because I feel bad for Taylor. I mean, the girl was bombarded with wave after wave of suck: her mom died, her best friend is a bitch, and in the regular timeline she becomes a villain and goes on a rampage. With Emma Frost, Taylor is given a reliable mentor who will be there for her. Emma Frost is everything Taylor would want to be: heroic, beautiful, powerful, lets nothing hold her back. I think those two will go well together. Reason three is because I want to see Blackwell and the entire high school squirm. Emma Frost, before joining the X-Men was many things: the CEO of her own company, a leader in a secret society, and above all else, a teacher. So imagine her anger when she sees how Winslow treats Taylor. Oh this will be fun. My fourth reason is because I think Emma Frost should get the spotlight more often. I've always found her awesome in the shows though her appearance in the movies left a bit to be desired. And my final reason is kinda stupid. It's because both Emma and Taylor have something in common. They are both brunette telepaths. Yep, Emma Frost dyes her hair and is not a natural blonde. So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to update in the future.**


End file.
